Mind reader
by Vampirehelsing
Summary: ok 9thdocrose tardis plays a trick toget them together


The Doctor carried on running. Feeling Rose's hand pull on his a little as she ran next to him. If he could, he would never let go of that hand. But he had to.

Rose felt the adrenaline running through her body. She knew however that the rush was not coming from the running, but from the hand that held her's fast. She hoped that he would never let her go.

The Doctor let her hand fall from his. He had known that had he held it any longer he would have pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He could not afford his friendship with Rose to be lost on one stupid instinctive moment.

The TARDIS reared up in front of them. The Doctor pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and began rifling through the settingsuntil he found the one which made it a TARDIS key. He opened the door and they dashed inside, Rose closing the door behind her. He frantically began to start changing the settings on the panel and pulling levers.

Rose dashed for a handhold, knowing what was coming next.

"Come on old girl you can make it." Encouraged the Doctor, coaxing the machine to life. There was a lot of banging and then the Doctor stepped away from the controlsand looked for Rose.

"Floating through space again!" He smiled. Rose felt her heart jump and accelerate.

"Good. I didn't think we were gonna live through that one."

He came over to her and smiled again.

"I always live through. And so you will too!"

"Well then Doctor. Where are we going next?" His grin faded slightly.

"Ermm… We'll go where the TARDIS takes us… and at the moment she's floating in space." Rose sighed. She might have known.

"What broke?"  
"The hytochondrian tazer shift has… well, it's no longer in line. So if we tried to go anywhere specific, we might end up somewhere completely different." Also, he added in his head, the _TARDIS responds to my emotions. And my emotions are floating in space._

Rose went to her room, to escape the banging. _Just great she thought flopping onto her bed, stuck in the middle of time and space with an alien who I can't even get to kiss me let alone do other things I'd like to do with him._

Little did she know that the 'alien' was thinking about her too.

_Why now? Why am I stuck here with someone I can barely touch without wanting to jump her?_

He was jerked out of his reverie by the TARDIS chirping.

"What is it?"

The screen switched on to show him a Rose lying on her bed staring at the camera. On top of her a symbol flashed, one he had not seen before. He found a corresponding symbol on the TARDIS controls and he pressed it. Moments later words started scrolling across the screen.

**Hello my Doctor, this is the TARDIS you are reading, the symbol you just pressed allows you to read all thoughts of the people inside the TARDIS. Don't think about turning it off as I have rigged it so you cannot. I am going to let you look at Rose's thoughts as both of you have been oblivious for far too long and deserve to know.**

"To know what?" The Doctor thought out loud. But then, more writing started scrolling across the screen and he looked at that. He read the first few sentences and then rushed out of the room.

Rose had been thinking. She had thought about when she had first loved the Doctor. She thought it had been the first time she mat him when he told her to run for her life. However she was stopped from thinking by the Doctor's presence in the room. She felt him rather than saw him and so she did not see the desperate need in his eyes. He moved over and sat on her bed besides her. She was beginning to be a bit freaked out by his behaviour, but thinking it best to let him get whatever it was that was worrying him out of his system, she just lay there. He leaned over her, putting his mouth dangerously close to hers she closed the gap between them. The kiss was wonderful. He felt something completely different from the thrill of reaching out to touch all the different stars and helping them solve their problems. He felt wanted, not needed. It was a brilliant feeling.

There were fireworks going off in Rose's head, she was sure that nothing was meant to feel this good, but this was this good .

The TARDIS almost sighed its job was done it got rid of the false symbol and made everything normal again. And got rid of the camera in Rose's quarters and got ready for a long nap… a very long nap.

* * *

Ok hope you liked it.

please review even if it is to tell me about an error and i will try to fix it as soon as possible.

Vampirehelsing  
your friendly neighbourhood psycho


End file.
